


Amphibia Dream

by i_valsol_exist



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreamscapes, Fever Dreams, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_valsol_exist/pseuds/i_valsol_exist
Summary: I had a weird dream one night. I decided to attempt to write a fanfic about it. Anne will be kinda be like a silent protag because I was looking in her pov in my dream.The 3 girls awoke in the room. It appears that they were all after the same thing, and all have to escape. (i dont think they do but yeah).I marked it Original work because i would occasionally speak in the fanfic :\
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright & Marcy Wu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Arriving?

The 3 girls woke up in the room. There is a poster on the wall and multiple books scattered on the floor. These details are probably not important because I'm just describing my room. Sasha was on the floor and she hit her head on multiple books. Marcy was on the bed. Anne was sitting uncomfortably on a chair full of jackets. 

“Ugh…” Sasha’s head hurt. She got up and saw the other girls. “Marcy!? Anne?”

Marcy sat up on the bed. She was tightly clutching her book. “Sasha?” 

Anne struggled to get out of the chair. She fell down on the ground, nearly stabbing out her eye with the chargers on the ground. “oof” She got up and asked “Where are we?” 

“We were just exploring the mountain. I guess we must have fell. Or maybe this is similar to how we got in amphibia?....” Marcy rambled to herself. 

“Why were you 2 in the mountain anyways.” Sasha asked

Marcy stopped her rambling and replied, “We were looking for a way to get home” 

“This place doesn’t look like amphibia” Anne looked out the window. 

Marcy got up to join her. It looked like a normal human neighborhood. There was a nice garden out at front. There were also other houses, though no cars in sight. 

“Ugh, whoever lived here must have had a poor fashion sense. Or maybe their mother chose their clothes.” Sasha said. (She’s judging my clothes :( 

“Sasha, stop snooping on this person’s clothes. It’s getting cramped in here so one of us has to leave.” Anne said. 

Sasha huffed, took her sword and left the room. At least she didn’t attempt to harm the others with the sword. Yet.


	2. Solving puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy is beginning to solve the puzzles. Anne is just there to help occasionally and to explore (since I am looking through her pov) This chapter is a bit short

“Maybe there is some kind of puzzle to get out of here?”

“This is a house. We could just find the keys to open the front door” Anne replied

“But this place doesn’t seem like our world, or amphibia. Hmm..” Marcy thought to herself. Suddenly she got distracted by the assortment of books on the bookshelf and floor. “Whoa! Fire-wings! This was my favorite series in 5th grade!” She skimmed through the books excitedly. 

Anne also decided to explore this room. There was a Nintendo 3ds under the pillow, and it appeared to be dead. The game in it was Mii-topia. (This game would probably be too easy for Marcy to play lol). There was a watch on the headboard. It just mentioned the time. There were a few videos in it, but Anne couldn't decipher what was being said in it. 

“Hey Marcy, maybe something on this watch could tell us how to get out of here” Anne told Marcy, but she appeared to be still skimming through the books. Suddenly she was writing furiously in her notebook. 

“This book doesn’t contain the whole story of Fire-wings. In the middle, is a code written in Amphibian runes!” Anne looked into the book. 

She never was into reading, though the dragon on the cover looked really cool. The part marked "Part 2” is filled with runes. 

Something flashed behind them, but then it glitched away. A scratching sound came from a different room. What was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/mrB3UQe Join my discord pls : )
> 
> Im literally just describing my own room. And yeah, this chapter is a bit short. Probably because I tried to improvise part of my dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit bad. Im not really good at writing fanfics :(
> 
> Will anyone even see this?
> 
> Does anyone actually have good criticism?
> 
> Join my discord cause some fanfics i roleplay :) https://discord.gg/mrB3UQe


End file.
